Mark me
by iheartrenren
Summary: Onodera is determined to return Takano's favor. What Takano asked in return is something Onodera did not expect. Mostly Onodera's POV. Rated M for the language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or any of its amazing characters.

* * *

Mark me

* * *

(Italicized words - Onodera's POV)

_How did it end up like this? _

_Late this afternoon, I received the big news. The program proposal for a new novel I'm editing was finally approved. Though I don't want to admit it, Takano-san has been nothing but a great part of this success. He convinced Yokozawa-san to look into my proposal again despite the obvious tension between me and the sales god. So, when he knocked on my door, cans of beer in hand and a complementing smile, I had no heart to refuse him. In my mind, we will simply drink and then, I will send him home, no damage at all. I was wrong. The devil clearly has this planned out, didn't he? _

"Onodera, what I'm saying is don't go asking someone what he wants in return of a favor if you're not gonna do it."

_Why did I even ask him what he wants? Yeah, I did not want to be indebted to him so I casually told him I would return the favor. _

"Can't you at least be reasonable? Who would ask a favor the way you did?"

"A favor is not a favor if you can do it yourself. Now, mark me. A little hickey over here is fine."

_Damn that jerk! Mark him? What the hell was that? Even if it's just on his neck, I will not do it. I really will not do it._

"Oi, Onodera, I'm waiting."

"Then, you can wait forever. Go back to your apartment, I'm not doing anything."

"I really thought you're a man of your own word. Guess, I got that wrong. You also said you don't like me. If we keep it in the professional level, I see no reason why you can't do it. Unless, of course, you're a wimp."

_Great! Now, he's calling me a wimp. Professional level? Where on earth do you find an employee leave a hickey on his superior, on professional accord? But it's getting late and if he stays here longer I know exactly what will happen. I haven't been able to resist him these days. Yeah, a bargain will do._

"Will a kiss be ok, then?"

"A kiss is fine but I can kiss you anytime. That's not a favor on your side. I want a hickey, right here and I'm about to pounce on you if you make me wait any longer. I will make you moan like a little girl while I lick my way down that eager dick of yours. I shall swirl my tongue around it…"

"Damn you, Takano! Stop it!"

"… and use your cum to lubricate your hole as I insert one, two then three fingers of mine…"

"STOP, STOP, STOP!"

_Gosh, why am I being so worked up? I can feel myself getting hard. This is bad. If I don't do something, we will end up doing IT. No, a bargain will not work._

"Alright, I'll do it. But you keep your mouth shut!"

"Yes, sir."

_Damn! I'm finding his "yes, sir" really sexy. Come on, Onodera. Get this over with. _

Leaning over Takano, Onodera touched the editor's neck. _He's hot_. He kissed Takano's neck lightly, his hands tagging the collar of Takano's shirt. _He smells like tobacco and soap and rain. _Onodera's tongue ran from Takano's right shoulder to the base of his ear. He nibbled a little on the lobe and heard Takano moan. _Shit! _Placing his lips on the lower part of the editor's neck, Onodera sucked on its flesh, loss in the moans his partner is rewarding him. When he released the flesh, he could see the red mark formed on Takano's neck.

"There."

"Ah, yes. Now, for the other favor…"

"What favor? I clearly did what you want me to do."

"But what about this one? Don't you think we should do something to relieve this suffering of yours?"

With Takano's hand groping his half-erect cock, Onodera raised the white flag.

In the office, the next morning, Onodera found himself blushing up to the tip of his ears as he kept on glancing at the hickey on Takano's neck. The editor-in-chief did not bother to cover it, showing it off instead.

"Oi, Onodera! Will you do something about this hickey? It keeps on showing." Takano, clearly wanted everyone to hear.

"Why don't you put a band aid over that bullshit?"

"Oooohh, jealous, are you? Alright, I'll let you do me one right next to this one."

"Shut up!" _This is not love. This is not love. This is DEFINITELY not love!_


End file.
